In the fabrication of electronic apparatus downsizing efforts have reached a level that objects that are not rigid, are temperature sensitive and which have connections that are spaced at a pitch so close that the connections are at less than normal positioning tolerances and which are located in difficult locations must be assembled into an operational apparatus.
An illustration of such a situation is present in an aspect of the evolving technology of flat panel displays, known in the art as active matrix technology. In the active matrix type technology in essence semiconductor switching and amplification is provided at each pixel of the display raster mounted in a translucent assembly. An illustration of a manufacturing process in the active matrix technology is described in the technical article titled "active Matrix Liquid Crystal Displays, Part 1, Manufacturing Process" by William C. O'Mara in the Journal "Solid State Technology", December 1991, Pages 65-70. The liquid crystals themselves and the driving circuits therefor are described in the technical article titled "Liquid Crystals for Active Matrix Displays", by H. Plach et al, in the Journal "Solid State Technology", June 1992, Pages 186-193.
In technologies where there are fine pitch connections that have to be made at high precision in marginally accessible locations there is a need for tooling that will facilitate the fabrication operations.